


Only Adventure I Need

by narkynatalie



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narkynatalie/pseuds/narkynatalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's World, TenToo and Rose, a little drabble about their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Adventure I Need

Not for the first time, she laid her hand on his chest. His heartbeat was steady and its physical melody was one of the most beautiful things she had ever felt. It was different from the heartbeats she used to snuggle up against whilst touring the universe. 

“Rose, come back to me Rose,” the smile in his voice floated to her ears. She smiled and her warm chocolate eyes glowed as she leaned up to kiss the tip of his chin. “There’s my girl.” 

“Doctor, do you wish you were still traveling?” Her full lips stayed slightly parted as she tilted her head. 

A wistful sigh escaped his lips before he smiled. “I have all the adventure I need right here, Rose.” He kissed her swiftly, hoping to erase any doubts from her mind. 

“Tell me you love me, Doctor. Please?” 

“I love you, Rose Tyler. I will say it as many times as you need.” He ran his hand through his shaggy brown hair and grinned at the sight of the ring on her left hand covering her heart. 

Suddenly a cry broke their reverie. Their eyes immediately flew down to a baby in a bassinet next to them. 

The Doctor’s eyes came back up to meet Rose’s, “this is the only adventure I need.”


End file.
